The present invention relates to a process an apparatus for filling a container equipped with a metering or atomizing pump, with a filling medium to be dispensed, particularly a liquid, pasty or gel-like filling medium, in which the container is filled and subsequently the pump is tightly fitted to the container opening. The invention also relates to a metering pump, which is filled in a special way.
In the case of such metering pumps, it is often difficult, particularly with highly viscous liquids, pasty or gel-like media, to operate the pump on the first occasion, because the pump has some difficulty in sucking in the material to be discharged. This is disturbing to the user and can lead to the pump being looked upon as defective. When used pharmaceutically, it can lead to impatience on the part of the user, resulting in incorrect operation.
It is conventional practice after manufacture, of perfume atomizers but before fitting them to a container, to test the perfume atomizers by operating the pump with a test liquid (alcohol solution), which is then removed from the pump again.